A Lazy Sunday At The Eppes House
by Neo Nobody
Summary: One Sunday evening, Don looks around him at his family, and loves what he sees. Takes place three years after series' end. Just a little something I cranked out in a few hours. It was fun. ENJOYREADREVIEW


Princess: I just finished watching the series finale on Netflix of Numb3rs and it made me happy and sad at the same time. 'Cause I mean, it was one of the best shows ever. I saw all the episodes on their first run… brings back a crapload of memories.

Pie: Yeah. Same here. Me and Princess watched the whole series from the start, and I remembered so many of the episodes. I was just a little tiny girl (with blonde pigtails ((which I no longer have, thank God)) and bubblegum. I looked kinda like this: ~ ~) when I first saw them. I remember sitting on the rug watching it and at the end, turning to my Gramma behind me and asking her what happened because I didn't get it. I musta been, maybe, six or seven when I saw them.

Shadow the Cat: I have nothing to say…

`.~.`:`.~.`:`.~.`:`+`.~.`:`.~.`:`.~.`:`.~.`

I calmly turned the key to Robin's moody car, shutting it off.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the machine, getting out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the door and grabbing Robin's hand.

"We're here, beautiful." I whispered in her ear as I eased her small, tired frame out of the car. It sat silently in front of the house I had lived most of my life in. I smirked at the memory of Charlie chasing me around, trying to hug me.

"Whatcha smiling about, Donnie?" Robin asked me sleepily as she cuddled into my side.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Gorgeous." She giggled and we walked to the light of the house. I opened the door for her.

We walked in, and everything was silent. At first.

"Is anyone here?" I called, looking around. My hand instinctively went to my holster. It's never this quiet at the Eppes house, especially nowadays.

"In here, Don!" Charlie's voice called from the _almost_ completed guesthouse. I started walking towards the old garage, but Robin poked me in the arm.

"What?" I asked lovingly; she looked embarrassed, staring at the floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said quietly, I laughed. Her bulging pregnant belly caused her to have to use the bathroom more than normal. She still wasn't used to the fact that she had to go so often.

"Go ahead," I whispered, wriggling the whole right side of my body out of her grasp so she could speed walk to visit Mrs. Murphy.

I continued into the guesthouse, where Charlie, Dad, and Larry all sat on the couch, watching hockey on the 60' plasma TV.

"Where are Amita and the littes?" I asked as I claimed the cushioned rocking chair.

"Making snacks," Larry answered, and, as if on cue, Amita walked through the door with two adorable kids at her side. The small boy with tight, dark curls and a pale complexion hugged Amita's left leg, his brown eyes looking around nervously, while the smaller girl with loose chocolate corkscrews cascading down her dark back and falling in her blue eyes smiled, her hand clutching Amita's shirt. The two-year-old twins were adorable.

"Come 'ere, Chazzy," Charlie called his son,

"Come on Chester," Larry echoed, and the little boy ran to his father and his 'Unca Larrwy'. Amita settled in next to her husband and son, smiling.

"UNCAA DAWWNNN!" Adrienne yelled and catapulted herself into my arms, making us rock furiously for a few seconds.

"Hey, baby girl," I smiled down at my niece. _My niece._ My head snapped up when the floorboard creaked as someone walked into the room.

Robin.

"Come here, baby girl," I called, opening my other arm to my wife. She sat down in my lap, and kissed Adrienne's head.

"Hey, Sweetie-pie!"

"Hi Auwnt Rawben!" she greeted, then looked down at her belly, "hi cuzz-son," she said, and tenderly kissed Robin's stomach. She was so cute. Adrienne was awesome, too.

Ahh, this is life for me now.

Everything has changed, yet everything has stayed the same. Yeah, that didn't make sense to me either.

Then my phone rang; the guitar opening to No More Sorrow by Linkin Park. I immediately weaseled my hand down to pick it up.

"Yeah, Eppes," I answered, "Yeah? OK, I'll be right down." I replied. Everyone looked at me. "There was a double homicide downtown, gotta go guys. Take care of my love interest while I'm gone."

This is life.

And I treasure every second of it.

`.~.`:`.~.`:`.~.`:`+`.~.`:`.~.`:`.~.`:`.~.`

Princess: Ahh, cranked that one out in a few hours. Hahaha, I apologize to all who read this, it sucked. Until next time,

Pie: Goodnight! :D

Princess: P.S. I named Chester after Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Linkin Park, whom Charlie is a fan. If you look at Charlie's shirt in (I think) season 5 episode 9, he's wearing a Linkin Park T-shirt. :D Great choice in music, my friend! I knew I liked that guy!


End file.
